We Were Meant To Be
by Mickey Rae
Summary: Logan had regretted the mistake he made ever since it caused Rocky to break up with him. She hadn't gone near him since, and he needed desperately to apologize, even if nothing became of it. When he did finally get to talk to her again, he didn't think that it would have been just after an attempted rape. RATED UPPER SIDE OF T! One-Shot!


**First Rogan one-shot. I have to say that these two are freaking adorable and I was devastated when they broke up :( I hope he comes back on the show again and they make up or something. It was just so sad how it ended...**

**Anyways, I just had to write a story for them and I came up with this one-shot. Hope you like it :P**

**Now read on...**

**P.S. Disclaimer: I do not own Shake It Up!, if I did, Rocky and Logan wouldn't have broken up, and they would've had a proper puppy (hehehe) by now. Just saying.**

**RATING ON THE UPPER SIDE OF T!**

* * *

Logan closed the door to Bob's Kabobs and double checked to make sure that it was locked. He reattached the key to it's rightful place on his necklace and then started out of the mall.

It was late, so late in fact, that no other store was open in the whole mall. There was no doubt that the store owners had also already gone home to their kids.

Logan hadn't been at the restaurant so late because he wanted to. On the contrary, he was there because he hadn't yet found a replacement for Rocky and had to take a night shift.

Rocky.

The name made his heart drop. It had been three weeks since she'd broken up with him, and he still wasn't even close to getting over her. He loved her, but he'd let his anger at CeCe take him over at the badminton game and he'd made a mistake.

Never in his life, had he wanted to fix a mistake as badly as he wanted to fix the one with Rocky. But, he didn't know what to say to her. For the past weeks, he'd been working on different speeches, about how sorry he was, but none of them really expressed how he felt. He didn't know why he wanted her forgiveness so much. She'd probably moved on from him the day after it all went down. She didn't need him...no one did.

"AHHH!"

A distant cry echoed through the courtyard of the mall, causing Logan to look up from his phone. For a minute he listened, but heard nothing else. _Probably just my head messing with me,_ he thought.

He had only taken one more step when another scream came. "Stop! Please!" Logan's heart sank to his stomach. The voice was a girl's and it sounded eerily familiar... "Help me! Someone!"

Logan's heart began beating a mile a minute and he began running. Whoever it was, he had to save them. He sprinted through the courtyard, following the sounds of the cries until they were too close for comfort.

A sob erupted from a nearby alleyway. "No, no please."

Logan leaned back against the wall, tip-toeing closer and closer to the corner. "Stop it!" He was close enough now that he could identify the voice, but it only resulted in the air catching in his throat.

Rocky. That was Rocky's voice.

"Shut up you little bitch." a husky voice whisper-yelled.

Logan peeked around the corner carefully and spotted the girl, Rocky, trapped at the other end of the alley. It was dark and he couldn't make out much, but he could also see the form of another, a man, standing above her. He squinted so he could see better and saw that the man's back was facing him.

"Say goodbye to your virginity." the man let out a menacing laugh.

The boy clenched his hands into tight fists as his blood boiled through his veins. _No one messes with my girl_. Though, he still wasn't quite sure that it was 'his girl' that was in trouble. He prayed that he was wrong.

He didn't care if it was Rocky or another girl. No one deserves to be treated that way.

Another scream was all the invitation Logan needed to run towards him - as quietly as he could, for all he had was the element of surprise - and hit him on the side of the head. The man fell to the ground with not much more than a quiet groan. Logan lifted his hand and winced as he inspected it quickly in the dim light. His knuckles were throbbing from the brutal hit, but he didn't feel one bit of remorse for the man he'd just knocked out cold.

A whimper from the girl brought him back to reality. He looked up to see that she was leaning back against the wall now, her breathing heavy and ragged. Logan ran to her side and lifted her face gently.

Much to his dismay, it was who he had thought.

"Rocky," he whispered, his voice cracking.

The last time she'd even made eye contact with him was the day she quit a week and a half back. To have her in front of him in this situation made him want to cry.

Her eyes fluttered open at the sound of a familiar voice and let out a huge sigh of relief. "L-Logan," she stuttered, "Thank you." she winced as he wiped at her tears.

From what the boy could see, there was a cut that sliced across her eyebrow - Logan guessed it was from a knife, which didn't really help his growing rage. The other thing he noticed was that she was basically naked. She still had her bra and panties on, but they didn't cover up much of anything. Dark red blush crept up his neck and suddenly he was very thankful for the lack of light around them. Logan dropped his large hoodie from his arms and moved to wrap it around her bare shoulders.

His calloused fingers brushed gently against the skin of her neck as he did so, sending shivers down his spine at the contact.

Once he had finished, Logan gulped against the lump in his throat and bent down further so he could pick her up. He'd only gotten as far as getting an arm under her knees and the other around her back before she pushed against him in protest. He looked at her, confused. "I need to get you to a hospital." he explained gently.

She shook her head. "N-No, I don't need one." she replied.

Logan sighed. "Rocky, you're hurt pretty bad and-"

A look of panic flashed across her face. "No!" she shouted - loudly, he might add - cutting him off effectively. She calmed herself before continuing, "I don't want anyone to know about this." he looked at her, still unsure. She sighed. "Just...take me home?"

She was staring him deep in the eyes and he couldn't say no to her. Logan nodded and stood up. He lifted her to her feet, only to have her stumble back into his arms. She groaned and held her head. "Damn it," she whispered to no one in particular. "I can't let mom and dad see me like this."

Another quiet groan from the man a few feet away from them brought Logan back to his senses. He turned to Rocky. "Look, why don't you come to my place for the night. My dad isn't there so no one will see you."

"I don't want to be a bother, I-"

"Rocky!" Logan pressed a finger to her lips. "You need help, and frankly, if you don't want to go to the hospital then at least let me take care of you."

She bit her lip but nodded all the same. "Okay,"

Logan took out his phone and dialed the police, giving them an anonymous tip off as to where the man was. When he had finished, he lifted Rocky into his arms and carried her all the way back to him and his dad's apartment. He was glad that she hadn't protested to him picking her up, it just made things easier for him.

About halfway there, Rocky had fallen asleep and let her head fall against his chest. He didn't mind, not one bit actually...

He took the girl to his room and laid her gently on the bed. That was when he noticed that he really liked the sight of her in his hoodie. It was just long enough to cover everything and even in her current state, she was still the most beautiful girl in the world to him.

Logan shook his head to himself. _No,_ he thought, _I need to get over her._ His eyes wondered back over to her form and he bit his lip. _But I should at least apologize for what happened all those weeks ago. Then, I'll have some closure._

He walked over to the closet on the other side of the room and pulled out a first aid kit. As he knelt down beside her on the bed, he thought that he'd better check for further injuries then just the one of her face. Slowly, he undid the hoodie and pulled it off of her shoulders, leaving her - once again - in her bra and underwear. She shivered as the cold air hit her, so he tossed a small, light blanket over legs.

Logan gently took her arms and inspected them. He didn't find much besides a few bruises in the shape of finger prints. He found himself massaging the marks with the tips of his fingers, trying to give her some relief from the soreness. He figured he was doing a good job when he heard her let out a content sigh.

He checked her wrists and found that the right one was highly swollen. Logan sighed, knowing that it was most likely sprained. He pulled out some medical tape and wrapped it up.

Next, he moved the blanket over her chest and looked at her stomach. There was a large bruise off to the left and quickly realized that the man had punched her there.

Logan's jaw clenched.

After a minute, he thought that all the injury needed was time and rest to heal itself. He could tell easily by looking at it that it didn't cause any internal damage.

He looked over her mocha legs.

More bruises. Some scratches - probably from the man ripping her pants off. Nothing more than that - thankfully. He applied some ointment to the larger scrapes and moved his comforter over her body.

Logan placed the closed kit on his bedside table and looked down at the girl in front of him. Tears speckled his eyes and he mentally kicked himself. He would not cry. Unfortunately, the water fell down his face and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

"You okay?" a hoarse voice asked him. He snapped his head towards the sound to see Rocky's chocolate brown eyes looking up at him. "Are you crying?"

For a moment, he thought about lying, but then he realized that he didn't have anything to lose. He sighed. "Honestly, yes. It kills me to know what happened to you."

Her eyebrows furrowed. "L-Logan, nothing happened."

"Are you scared?" he asked her. "About going back to the mall? Going out at night? Or the dark in general?"

She eyes met with the sheets beneath her. She knew there was no use in protesting - she was a terrible liar. Logan nodded, "If I had gotten there just a few minutes earlier, then I could have saved you from all that fear." his eyes were directed at the wall, but she could still see the hatred evident in them.

"A-Are you..." she started, "mad at me?"

Logan turned to her with an unbelieving expression. "What? No." he replied. She let out a sigh of relief as a huge weight lifted off her shoulders. "If anyone should be mad here it should be you." he added in a mumble. She just looked at him in confusion. He lifted an eyebrow. "You know, because of the whole 'CeCe ruining my badminton game' fiasco."

Rocky shook her head at him. "But I'm not mad at you."

"Why not?" he asked hesitantly.

She swallowed. "Because I know that you're sorry." he sighed and she continued, "You think that I didn't see all those times at the mall when you'd look at me? It was obvious that you wanted to say something but were always too worried."

Logan took in a shaky breath before turning to face her fully. "Rocky, I'm sorry I blamed everything on CeCe. I was so upset when it happened I just didn't know what to do with myself. I knew that it was only a matter of time before you'd break up with me if we kept it up. I didn't want that at all, so I tried to be open-minded, but I broke." he ran a hand through his hair. "Rocky...I don't think you could ever know how much I wish I could fix what I did. I regret all of it so much and it haunts me every second of every day."

"I forgive you."

His eyes widened and he took a minute to process her words, making sure that she really said what he thought she said. "Y-Y-You do?"

Rocky nodded.

Logan bent down and wrapped his arms - carefully - around her. She was surprised, to say the least, but she sighed into the hug and buried her face in the crook of his exposed neck. She inhaled his familiar, calming scent and she suddenly felt better. "You don't know how much I needed you to say that." he whispered into her ear, his breath tickling her and sending a shiver down her spine.

"I miss you," the words slipped out of her mouth before she could stop them. She froze for a moment before decided that it was now or never. Logan pulled back slightly and she looked him deep in the eyes. "I never stopped loving you."

His breath caught in his throat. "You...l-love me?"

She smiled lightly. "I always have, and I always will."

"I love you too," he replied, kissing her cheek. He stiffened and pulled away once more. "I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." he said quickly.

Rocky giggled and lifted a hand to his face. "I didn't say I didn't like it." then her eyes caught on her wrist and her smile fell. "Oh my god." she removed her hand and let her fingers glide over the tape.

"I think it's sprained." Logan said, causing her to look back up at him. He blushed and looked away. "I...checked you for injuries earlier."

She looked down at herself. She quickly realized that she was no longer wearing his hoodie and was only covered by his comforter. Rocky cleared her throat before speaking, "You checked...everywhere?"

"Mhmm," he replied quietly, obviously embarrassed.

Rocky bit her lip. "You know...my mom used to kiss my injuries better when I was little..."

Logan looked up at her, catching on to what she was saying. He took her wrist gingerly and turned his head to face it. His eyes fluttered shut as he pressed his lips against it. Rocky shivered even though it was getting extremely hot in the room. He pulled away - a little too soon for her liking - and met her eyes once more. "Do you want me to kiss your other ones better as well?" the words were so innocent, but Rocky's stomach flipped at his husky tone. She couldn't do much more then nod a reply.

The boy in front of her smirked and slowly, tauntingly, moved the blanket down her body until it was below her feet. Then, he licked his lips and Rocky fought the urge to kiss him senseless right then and there. He placed his head just above hers and moved to begin kissing the bruises on her arms. One by one he kissed them, sometimes gently, and other times hard. Within a few seconds, Rocky's head fell back against the pillow and her eyes fluttered shut.

All she could feel was his lips - on the insides of her forearms, on her stomach. She became aware that there were spots that were highly sensitive that she hadn't known about before.

When he started kissing from her ankles up, her hands moved to grip the bedsheets beneath her. She let out a low moan and lifted her head as he came to the top of her knees. She forced her eyes open so that she could watch him. His eyes locked with hers as he kissed every cut and bruise - she was pretty sure that there was some perfectly flawless skin in there too, not that she minded - and he soon came to the top of her thighs. He moved his gaze down so that he was staring directly at her womanhood through her panties. She was sure that he could smell the pool of wetness forming in her underwear.

Now embarrassed, Rocky blushed and closed her legs in an attempt to stifle the smell from him.

Logan crawled up her body - much like a lion, she noticed - and looked at her curiously. "Too much?" he guessed.

Rocky sighed. "No...I don't know...I just-"

"Don't worry about it, alright." he replied with a reassuring smile. "It's okay. You did almost get...you know...tonight."

She nodded. "Um...so what does this make us?" she asked him.

"Whatever you want to be. I'm putty in your hands." he shrugged.

"Well," Rocky said, "I'd like us to try again."

Logan smiled and dropped down onto the space on the bed beside her. "I like that." then he kissed her cheek lightly. "Now, let's get some sleep, it's been a long night."

Rocky nodded and moved closer to him, cuddling her head into his chest and laying her arm - the one with the sprained wrist - against his stomach. "I love you." she whispered.

"I love you too," she could hear the smile in his voice. She shut her eyes and let the land of dreams take her over.


End file.
